Once Upon A Time In Feudal Japan
by Kuro Neko Zutto
Summary: What happens when Inu Yasha's reincarnations are a set of twins? And they're also Kagome's bodyguards? Read To Find Out!
1. New Classmates

A/N

Hello again! To all my FanFic readers! There aren't many of you, but oh well… A big thanks to my buddy Jessi for telling me that my idea was good.

P.S. This Story was written while listening to Shinjitsu no Uta by Do As Infinity, Angelus by Hitomi Shimatani, Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity, Inspire by Ayumi Hamasaki, Come by Namie Amuro, Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki, Owari Nai Yume by Nanase Aikawa, Four Seasons by Namie Amuro, and No More Words by Ayumi Hamasaki.

**KAGOME THOUGHTS**

_Inu Yasha Thoughts_

Chapter 1: New Classmates

"Well, Inu Yasha, I'm off!"

Kagome ran off into the woods towards the well, away from her newfound family. Her husband, Inu Yasha; her tow sons, Haku and Kyou; and her daughter, Shouka.

Naraku is finally dead. The jewel has been fully restored. Kagome used it first. She wished for the knowledge to get into Tokyo University. Right after her, Inu Yasha took the jewel and wished to be full human, so he could have a happy life with Kagome. They were married in the feudal era, and since that Inu Yasha didn't have a last name, they had to take Kagome's. She's also pregnant.

Kagome jumped out of the well, into her own time.

**I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TODAY?**

She ran off to her school. When she got there, she sat next to her friends: Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo. Not long afterwards, their teacher walked in.

"Now, Now! Calm down class! We have 2 new students today!"

"Hi! My name is Katori Higurashi!"

"And I'm Niko Higurashi."

Eri leaned towards her.

"They have the same last name as you."

**YEAH, THAT IS WEIRD.**

"There are some empty seats behind Kagome. Kagome! Raise your hand."

They started walking towards her before she could even raise her hand. They sat directly behind her. Katori stared at the back of Kagome's head. Kagome could sense strong spiritual power.

After class, Kagome was going home when she was stopped by Katori and Niko.

"What do you want?"

"I was reading your memories during class."

"We're your cousins and your great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandchildren."

"Oh my god…"

They both kneeled and bowed before her.

"We were sent to be your bodyguards. We are at your command."

"What would you like us to do, High Priestess Kagome?"

A/N

I hope you liked my story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. This is my writer's block story for Drop Out. R/R


	2. At Your Command

A/N

Hum de dee… .

Chapter 2: At Your Command

"Go Away. I don't need bodyguards."

"What would you do if we said that we are the reincarnation of Inu Yasha?"

Kagome was shocked by what Katori said.

"How's that possible?"

Katori pulled her to the ground. Kagome sat on the cold, hard ground.

"We're fraternal twins. We were originally going to 1 boy, but 2 eggs got fertilized in the process. So put 2 and 2 together and you get us."

"Really, is that so?"

She was getting annoyed (She has PPS, Pre-Pregnancy Syndrome).

"I'm going home."

She ran off into the well and went home. She explains her day to Inu Yasha, totally excluding the fact that Katori and Niko existed.

20 minutes later, there was some one knocking on their door frame. It was Kaede.

"I believe these two belong to you."

"Hi Kagome! And you must be Inu Yasha!"

"Who are you!"

"I'm Katori Higurashi! And this is my brother Niko!"

"You have the same last name as Kagome!"

"Yeah, we're cousins!"

Katori sat down and helped herself to some of Kaede's homemade soup. Niko just stood there, amazed at what his sister is doing.

_Wow. Kagome has a really weird family._

"Hey!"

Niko was surprised.

"You might as well come and eat."

He made his way over to the tatami mat and sat next to a young boy with dark brown hair and a young girl with bluish hair.

"Oh, just so you know, the children's names are Kyou and Shouka. I'm holding Haku. Kagome's pregnant with our fourth. Kyou and Shouka are twins and are 2 years old. Haku is 10 months."

"Well, they're very cute!"

Katori was playing with the children when Kagome suddenly came up behind her and Niko.

"Get Out."

"What? You didn't seem to have a problem with us earlier."

"Sorry, but my sister's right."

"Just, GET OUT… NOW!"

A/N

Wow… 1:40 in the morning… sleepytime now…


	3. Meanwhile

A/N

If you would like to see my pictures of Niko, Katori, and Noriko (you'll find out soon!) at http/ photobucket. com/alb ums/a1 16/Mu gendai (without the spaces). Yay! I hate this stupid evil incarnate computer!

Chapter 3: Meanwhile…

After Katori and Niko left, Kagome left to clear her head. Inu Yasha left about an hour afterwards to find her. He found her sitting under the sacred tree. She was also crying.

"What are you crying about?"

"I'm not crying! Sit!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Serves you right!"

"What's wrong then?"

"Everything is falling apart."

"How?"

"How did they get here? They're ruining everything!"

"I don't know how they got here, but how are they ruining everything?"

"They just are!"

"Let's just go home and you can sleep awhile."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Wait Noriko! Don't leave!"

"I'm sorry Kazuyuki, but I have to go."

She moved closer to him and handed him a sword.

"Take this to protect yourself. It's my precious, the 'Crimson Night'. Take good care of it and yourself."

She walked off into the distance, without even saying goodbye to her childhood friend.

_**Later That Night…**_

"Finally… I made it…"

Noriko walked across the graveyard and came across Naraku's grave.

"Os this is the real thing… isn't it…"

She dug her fingers into the soil and a small voice entered her head.

"Kill…… Kill them…"

"Who are they?"

"Kagome and Inu Yasha… Kill them… Kill them now!"

Suddenly a searing pain entered her whole body. She started to float mysteriously off the ground.

"Kill… Inu Yasha… Kagome…"

She has a really freaky two-tone voice and is totally possessed by Naraku's spirit. She walked off into the distance once again.

2 towns later, she collapsed from exhaustion. That village just so happens to be the Demon Slayer village. Sango ran out to help.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… just some water and rest are needed."

Sango turns to the village and yells really loudly.

"Miroku! Prepare a bed and get some water!"

"I'm already on it!"

"You may stay the night here."

"Thank you, very much."

Once everyone was inside, Noriko was treated to a hearty breakfast. Miroku was asking her a lot of questions.

"What's your name?"

"Noriko Totoyami."

"What is your quest?"

"To destroy a certain hanyou and a human."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Will you bear my children?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Sorry…Sango is my wife, but she's so stubborn!"

Sango hit him in the head with her hiraikotsu.

"You idiot. At that rate, I'll never bear your children."

"Sorry…"

"So who are you out to destroy, anyway?"

"2 people by the names of Inu Yasha and Kagome."

A/N

Just soz ya noz, Noriko is half cat demon and is a priestess that uses a bow. But she doesn't use just any arrow… SHE USES SWORDS! R/r


End file.
